


Getting together*

by Lake_Toya



Series: Running x Volleyball [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, Some Humor, University Student Oikawa Tooru, staring at legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: Kageyama and Oikawa are starting to see each other in a new light, and just maybe pining for each other. However, either or both of them don't want to admit to anything yet. "It's complicated."Meanwhile, Haiji threatens Oikawa, and Kakeru has a talk with Kageyama.(This is basically part 3 of Kageyama goes to Tokyo, so the please read the other 2 fics in this series first.)***Once again, another fic inspired by jfiacre's work with Kakeru and Kageyama being half brothers.





	Getting together*

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [discomfort runs skin deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591649) by [jfiacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfiacre/pseuds/jfiacre). 



“So, Tobio-chan, I’m assuming that you’ve done the usual Tokyo sightseeing already today, hmm?”

Oikawa still had a death grip on his arm, and Kageyama was so, so confused. Why was he here, how did he let Oikawa drag him out of the cafe, and why was his old senpai who hated his guts spending time with him?

“Well?” Oikawa stopped for a moment and tapped his foot, as if expecting an answer.

A small nod was all Kageyama could give, still feeling like he was in a bit of a daze.

“Good, now I can take you elsewhere!” 

And that was as much warning as Kageyama got before he realized he was being dragged off to the metro station.

***

“Aotake really is quiet in the mid afternoon.” Kakeru voiced out. 

He and Haiji were currently laid out on Haiji’s futon in his room, both naked, drowsy, and cuddling.

“See, I told you so.” The brunette smiled before placing a soft kiss on Kakeru’s forehead. 

“You know that guy earlier, Oikawa was it? He sort of reminds me of you. Just a bit.”

Haiji looked affronted. “I can’t believe you’re talking about another man when we just had sex.”

Kakeru burst out laughing,”You’re unbelievable. I was just making an observation about Tobio’s friend. Maybe we both go for brown haired guys who make people go along with whatever they want.”

“I’ll have you know Kakeru, I just made everyone run…”

“...against their will, blackmailing and manipulating if they refused.”

“I wouldn’t put it into quite those words.” The corner of Haiji’s mouth turned up into a bit of a grin.

“And that guy could just grab Tobio and make my brother go along with him.”

Haiji chuckled, “I see. Does this mean I have to give him a hard time later when he brings Tobio-kun back?”

“Maybe.” Kakeru looked at the ceiling. Haiji giving that guy a hard time… he’d almost feel bad for him. He turned his head to look at Haiji out of the corner of his eye, seeing the older man smiling. 

“Hey Kakeru?”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s get up. We still have to get groceries for dinner later.”

***

Oikawa took him around the brunette’s area close to the university he attended. It was a bit out from the city centre, and Oikawa kept babbling on, pointing out ramen shops, and cafes he frequented. It took about a half hour of wandering until Kageyama finally spoke, “Are you playing volleyball at the university, Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa grinned with his usual trademark grin, “Of course I am Tobio-chan. So I can beat you when you get to university. That is, if you get accepted of course.”

“Oh.” 

Kageyama’s usual expression when he formed an “O” with his mouth was just as adorable as always, Oikawa thought briefly. He wondered if Tobio would ever stop being a cute kouhai. He still hated Tobio-chan of course, for being insufferably good at the game he loved, and for chasing after him in middle school. But, coming to Tokyo for university, Oikawa had come to the realization that there’s many more talented players to keep up with here, and that maybe he’d let older resentments slide a bit. Besides, it’s not like he and Tobio are going to be competing with each other for the next little while.

“Ah, why did you bring me here though, Oikawa-san?”

They were in a park where the older setter usually takes his morning jog. It was funny because Oikawa himself wasn’t exactly sure why he brought Tobio here. He didn’t want to admit to it, but he hadn’t felt like he had made real friends here yet, and being able to spend some time with someone from back home, even if it WAS Tobio-chan, helped ease the isolation he felt in the sea of people in a big city.

“I just wanted to show Tobio-chan what it’s like to live away from home.”

“Really?” Kageyama was curious, it didn’t seem like the places Oikawa brought him to were all that exciting. It WAS nice though to spend time with Oikawa and not have the older setter be constantly mean to him.

“Mmn.” Oikawa looked at the younger setter and felt like he was seeing something else for the first time, he just couldn’t solidify his thoughts yet.

***

Kakeru was standing next to Haiji in the small grocery shop owned by Hana-chan’s parents as Haiji set about picking out various root vegetables. Apparently Haiji wanted to make curry tomorrow evening because apparently “Did you know Tobio-kun’s favourite food is curry?”

“Haiji-san, do we have to make extra food for dinner tonight?”

“Right. Tobio-kun’s friend is joining us.” Haiji smiled, remembering how familiar the other guy was with Kakeru’s brother. The two seemed to have the familiar sort of relationship where manners could be ignored. Haiji kept the train of thought while wondering out loud, “Do you think he eats as much as Tobio-kun?”

Kakeru shrugged, “He’s tall, and plays volleyball, so there’s that.”

Haiji nodded and went back to picking out groceries.

***

Kageyama was trying to keep himself calm and not have a freak out moment. He was in THE Oikawa Tooru’s dorm room. Correction, he was in Oikawa’s single-person studio apartment style dorm room while the older setter was changing clothes, and he was very much trying to avoid seeing how well developed Oikawa’s back was while the brunette pulled on a t-shirt. 

He had been dragged here because Oikawa said he needed to change clothes if “we’re going to be running in this awful summer heat”

It was a bit strange to see Oikawa in shorts and a t-shirt that wasn’t teal and white, Kageyama thought briefly, a compression sleeve on the taller man’s right knee drew his eyes down the older man’s well toned legs. He really wasn’t looking, Kageyama huffed to himself.

“Well, Tobio-chan? Shall we get going? I did promise to have you back in time.”

Kageyama nodded and followed Oikawa out, trying again not to stare at the taller man’s muscular legs as the brunette bent over to pull on some running shoes.

***

It was 10 minutes until their time for the evening jog. Haiji, Kakeru, Musa, and Shindo were the only ones ready and waiting outside. The others would usually trickle out from the dorm up until their scheduled time to leave.

“Tobio’s not back yet.” Kakeru commented.

“Hmm, maybe I really will have to give that guy a hard time.” Haiji mused.

Musa and Shindo looked on, confused at the conversation, and Haiji gave a quick summary of the day up until Kageyama was pulled away by Oikawa.

With 8 minutes to go until the evening run, Kageyama and Oikawa finally rounded the corner to Aotake. 

“Tobio, you made it back!” Haiji greeted them, “Ah, and glad you could join us, Tooru.”

Being called by his first name startled Oikawa briefly, but only he only saw Kiyose smiling broadly at them while waving. He knew that look though, that plastered on smile that hid someone’s real thoughts, after all, he did that himself quite often. 

“Just going to change quickly.” Kageyama announced as he dashed into the dorm.

Of course this left Oikawa to stand outside awkwardly, facing Kageyama’s older brother and Kiyose. 

“Enjoy yourselves this afternoon?” That grin again. Oikawa quickly realized this was someone he’d have to watch out for.

“Ah, I just took Tobio-chan to my area of Tokyo, which isn’t too far from here.”

“Oh?” It was Kakeru who spoke up this time. 

Oikawa felt some sort of deja-vu. He felt almost like he was being questioned by the former Karasuno parental units. 

Thankfully Kageyama came out just then, saving Oikawa from further questioning. 

***

Damnit! Kageyama cursed inwardly. Oikawa was keeping up with him, neither going faster nor slower while they ran to the riverbank. He wouldn’t be able to see the older setter die from running.

At the halfway point, the group took a short break, and Kageyama once again collapsed onto the grass, breathing heavily. He was gross and sweaty, and why the heck was it so hot today?

Unnoticed to the younger setter, Oikawa had collapsed onto the grass near him as well, straining to catch his breath.

Looking over at the pair, Kakeru commented, “Hmm, Oikawa’s not all that bad at running either.”

“Well, he’s pretty fit, and his legs are well muscled.” Haiji commented.

Kakeru chuckled briefly at this point. Of COURSE Haiji would say something like that.

“Hmm.” 

Kakeru turned at the sound coming from Haiji, and followed his line of sight. Tobio was still laying on the grass, catching his breath, but Oikawa was sitting up next to him, with the faintest blush, mouth slightly parted while staring at Tobio. He quickly realized this was because his younger half brother’s shirt was riding up, showing a good expanse of well toned abs underneath.

Haiji pulled Kakeru around and whispered, “Do you want this guy to lay off your brother?”

“I don’t know! It’s his life!” Kakeru’s immediate response came. Well, it was true. He didn’t feel like he was close enough to Tobio to interfere either way. But then Kakeru thought, “But maybe I should have a talk with Tobio, just to be sure.”

Haiji nodded and then went back to staring at the pair on the grass. He’d come to feel fondness for his boyfriend’s younger brother in the past few days. He DID want to make sure this Tooru guy wasn’t some asshole at least. Speaking of, said potential asshole was clearly checking out Tobio-kun, and looking for all the world like he wanted to jump the raven haired boy right then and there. Haiji narrowed his eyes.

“Okay, let’s get going. Dinner will taste great after our run!” Haiji announced, to varying degrees of grunts from the running team, seemingly accepting of their fate. What a change from a few months ago.

As the group got up and prepared to head back, Haiji made it a point to run beside Tooru, as Kakeru pulled Tobio aside.

“So Tooru…” Haiji turned and gave his most pleasant plastered on smile to the taller but younger man, “Are you and Tobio there perhaps dating?”

“What?! No! Of course not! What gave you that idea?!” Oikawa mentally kicked himself. That was too open, too obvious. He should have been more restrained, but that did catch him off guard. Was he staring that obviously at Tobio earlier?

“Oh? You’re not?” Haiji spoke in his most surprised and exaggerated tone.

Damnit. Oikawa knew that was it. He must have been caught staring at Tobio earlier. It’s not like he could help it. His cute kouhai had developed well. With a slight internal groan, he tried to fight down the little voice in the back of his head that tried to remind him how much he had wanted to maybe *do things* earlier.

“Ok, look. I’m not dating him. It’s complicated.” 

Haiji gave a laugh, halfway between amusement and a threat. “Well, I’m glad you didn’t outright deny it. I knew you couldn’t have been, given how Tobio-kun acted around you when you found us in Shibuya.”

“Then why did you ask?!” Oikawa was a bit annoyed with this guy now. Damnit.

“Because it looks like you might. Or you might ask Tobio-kun in the future.”

Oikawa took a deep breath, or as deep a breath as he could while running, “Fine, fine. I get it. This is the ‘upset Tobio-chan and you’re dead’ talk.”

Haiji smiled at the younger brunette, eyes crinkling, “Good. I’m glad you understand.”

***

Dinner was another boisterous affair. Oikawa looked around, reminded of how his old team at Seijoh was when they had meals together after practices. Of course, the difference here was that apparently Kiyose did the cooking here. That guy really was the team mom, he thought. Being in first year and quickly learning that making your own meals was a challenge most days, Oikawa had to grudgingly admit that he had quite a bit of admiration for this 4th year. So this is what a team captain at the university level is like. 

Kageyama was seated next to him on the low table on the floor, but for some reason the younger setter seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him. Oikawa had a suspicion that Tobio’s older brother had a talk with him, likely warning the younger setter about him.

“Ah, Oikawa-san is it? I couldn’t help but notice that you wore a sleeve on your right knee while we ran today.” Some guy with glasses spoke up and got the brunette’s attention.

“Yeah. Old injury on my right knee. I pushed myself too hard practicing before.”

Haiji coughed then, and Kakeru turned to glance at Oikawa.

“Be careful with it. I’ve...had a similar experience.” Haiji spoke seriously. 

“You too, Haiji-san?” Kageyama asked, his curiosity piqued.

Haiji nodded, “Yeah. Same knee. Pushed myself too hard before too.”

Oikawa looked up at the 4th year and saw the other with an unreadable expression. Ah. Maybe he and this Kiyose were of the same type when it came to sports.

***

It was a little bit after dinner had ended. Oikawa and Kageyama were outside, playing with Nira.

Inside, Haiji was helping Kakeru with the dishes.

“Did you have a talk with your brother?”

“Yeah. Tobio said ‘it’s complicated.’”

The brunette laughed, “That’s exactly what Tooru said.”

“But Tobio said he’ll sort things out. And that I shouldn’t worry about him.”

“I see. Well, I did tell Tooru that he’s dead if he ever upsets Tobio-kun.”

“I figured you would.” Kakeru let a small grin escape from his lips.

“Hey. I’ve taken a liking for my boyfriend’s younger sibling, ok? I don’t want him to get hurt, and that Tooru seems like a bit of a forceful older guy.”

Kakeru stopped what he was doing to fix Haiji with a stare.

“What?”

“Forceful older guy, huh? Didn’t you just describe yourself?”

“Oh come on Kakeru! That’s not fair.”

“Hmm.” Kakeru chuckled quietly before giving Haiji a quick peck on the lips.

“Okay. That’s really not fair.” Haiji grinned as he pulled Kakeru in by the waist, giving the younger man a proper, longer kiss.

***

“It’s getting late. I should probably head back soon.” Oikawa looked up at the quickly darkening sky.

“Yeah.” Kageyama agreed.

Oikawa sighed, “Give me your phone Tobio-chan.”

“Huh?” Kageyama was startled, “Why?”

“I’m giving you my phone number. You’re still in Tokyo for the next few days right?”

“Yeah.” Kageyama handed over his phone, ready at the new contacts screen. Oikawa-san wanted to exchange numbers? 

“And yours? I should give you mine too, I guess.” 

Oikawa held out his phone for the younger male to type his number into.

“Okay. I guess that’s it. Text me, ‘kay?”

Kageyama nodded and blurted out, “I..I liked spending time with you today Oikawa-san!”

The taller man was completely caught off guard with that. Oikawa managed to stammer out, “I...liked spending today with you too, Tobio-chan.”

The two setters looked at each other, waiting for the other to say something more. It wasn’t lost on Kageyama that Oikawa’s nickname for him no longer held that mocking tone it once did. He wondered if maybe he and the older setter might be able to be on better terms now.

“Well, I should really get going.” Oikawa turned to walk off back to the closest station.

“Wait!” Kageyama walked up beside the older setter, “I’ll walk with you to the station.”

Oikawa chuckled, “Sure. It’d be nice to have some company.”

***

End.

**Author's Note:**

> These HQ / kazetsuyo fics are getting longer and longer...
> 
> I love the idea of kakehai being sort of the older, healthy relationship version of oikage. But I also love the idea of oikage becoming a more mature and healthy relationship too, so I guess that's where this fic came from.


End file.
